Charmed: Heart of The Howling Witch
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: Skylar, an 18 year old witch/werewolf meets the Charmed Ones after protecting a witch from a demon. As Skylar begins to trust and bond with the Halliwells, a romance begins to bloom between her and a certain future neurotic whitelighter. But can he save her from the shadowy demon's of her past that are determined to either claim or kill her?


_**Hello Aqua here ;) Oh my gosh after 4 long month's of waiting I've finally done it and I'd like to personally welcome you to Heart of the howling witch! But first thing's first I just like to thank you for clicking on my story ^_^ (I honestly don't care if you did it because you were bored and just wanted something to do.)**_

 _ **Anyway, second of all, here's a few juicy little tidbits about this particular story of mine that you would probably should know….**_

 _ **1.) This will be based on season 6 as you can tell and there will be some chapters that are based on the actually episodes but with my own little twists and along with a few OC chapter's of my own.**_

 _ **2.) For story preferences, Bianca will just be a plain old badass future assassin, *I know I'm such a horrible person, but wait until you see what I've got planned ;)***_

 _ **3.) This chapter is set after Power of Three Blondes.**_

 _ **Well that's it for now, let's get on with the show. ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Wolf of A Witch (Part 1)

Skylar woke up with a gasping jolt, her heart and pulse were racing fast and hard, drops of hot sweat ran down her body, causing her dark navy tank top and parts of her long blonde hair to stick to it.

"It's okay Skylar," she whispered shakily to herself, her knee's close to her chest. "It was just a dream."

Once her breathing was somewhat normal, Skylar slowly glanced over at her alarm clock which read 10:00 and sighed. She had about 10 more hours until she had to go to school and unfortunately most high school's really didn't let the student's skip just because they had a nightmare no matter how horrific it was without notifying parents and wanting disciplinary actions.

That was something Skylar just couldn't afford to let happen.

Getting up with a tired sigh, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom where she turned on the light then the faucet. Letting the splash of cold water wash away the hot sweat as it made contact with her face. Skylar looked up at her reflection, seeing how pale it was, how much fear swam in her blue eyes, half of her wanted to growl menacingly at it. But the other half wanted to curl up into a ball and cry hysterically until she couldn't anymore.

Because her scared pale reflection reminded her of something she fought tooth and nail to put behind her, and how alone she really was.

When she was a kid and whenever she had a nightmare, her mother always came into her bedroom with a cup of warm chamomile tea with a drop of vanilla for her to drink and once she was done with it, her mother would crawl into bed with her, whispering with her sweet harmonic voice that everything was going to be alright and no monster's were going to get her.

But for the past 6 years, there wasn't no warm chamomile tea, or being told that everything was going to be alright or that monster's weren't going to get her.

Because her mother was dead, taken away from her when she was 9 years old in a fatal car crash.

Now she was alone, a 18 year old with magic powers that she had to learn to control on her own and different kind of monster's to be afraid of, the ones that were real and could rip you to shreds just because they thought it was fun.

But then again, she was her own type of monster.

Skylar glanced at her reflection one more time before leaving the bathroom with a pissed off expression.

Looks like she was going out tonight. Again.

* * *

After a 45 minute drive through the brightly lighted streets of San Francisco, Skylar pulled up and parked near the entrance that lead into the forest of golden gate park.

After getting out and locking her black suburban Chevy, Skylar walked into the park, letting her heightened senses guide her easily through the slightly darkened park, until reaching the far end of it, where she went behind a tree and closed her eyes.

Once both her body and mind were completely relaxed and calm, the young witch's entire body instantly began to glow in a bright golden light.

As the light faded, Skylar's human form was no longer there, instead a beautiful cream colored wolf stood in it's place, the only way you could tell it was Skylar was the fact the wolf had her blue eyes.

Letting out a bone chilling howl, the wolf began to run, letting her four paws take her through the moonlit forest park and away from the nightmares that plagued Skylar's mind and thoughts only hours ago.

It wasn't until after running about a mile through the forest like park that wolf suddenly halted to a complete stop, lifted up her muzzle and tested the air. The wolf growled menacingly as it caught an extremely awful but familiar scent.

It was the scent of a demon, but there was also a witch's in there too. Which would equal a very bad situation.

But like hell Skylar was going to let that happen.

As she rushed toward the two scents, a terrified female scream reached the wolf's canine ears, making her run faster. Once she was closer to them, the wolf quietly padded over to the bushes and looked through it, staring at the source's of both the demon and witch scent.

"Somebody help me!" a young red-headed woman screamed, slowly backing away from a guy whom Skylar didn't need her wolf's sense of smell to tell was a demon.

Wearing a wardrobe that consisted of all black, his eyes were beady like a rats, and plus he was holding an athame.

"No one's going to save you witch," the demon smirked, walking closer toward the terrified witch.

When he looked like he was ready to stab her, with lightning like speed the wolf quickly jumped out of the bushes and lunged at the demon, tackling him to the ground and away from the witch, whom seemed extremely surprised and shocked just as much as the demon was.

Both wolf fur and demon blood were flying as the wolf and the demon fought. Her sharp claw's and canine's ripping at his chest and shoulders, shredding his clothes; creating large and deep gashes across his newly exposed skin, all while he tried to get her off of him.

It wasn't until the wolf opened her mouth a little wider, ready to rip out the demon's throat with her teeth, that she let out a loud painful yelp as something sharp suddenly stabbed her in the stomach.

This allowed the demon to throw her off of him and get back up again, holding the athame that had on it what Skylar was pretty sure was her wolf's blood.

"I seriously don't know how or why a wolf would be here," the demon groaned, his wound's roared with immense pain but he chose to ignore them as he turned back to his target and smirked menacingly. "but I do know I came here to finish a job."

As he walked toward the poor innocent witch whom was about to let out another terrified scream, the demon didn't seem to notice that the cream colored wolf that had just attacked him was back up again until he heard and turned around to see her snarling and gnashing her sharp canine's at him.

Skylar could feel her body weakening by the second as the pain raged and blood slowly seeped out of her stab wound, staining her fur and fall to ground in dark crimson droplets. But like the demon, she chose to ignore them as the wolf jumped and lunged for him again, but unfortunately this time, her prey disappeared with a shimmer.

Thankfully the wolf had managed to land on her paws like a cat, but unfortunately it was too much for her wounded body to take and she fell to the ground with a painful canine like whimper.

"You saved me!" the witch Skylar had just protected instantly rushed over and knelt down beside her. "Oh, you need help, but what can I do?" Suddenly hit with an idea, the young woman quickly looked up at the sky.

"Chris!" she called frantically. "Chris, I need you right now!"

Within seconds after speaking his name, Stephanie watched as her whitelighter suddenly appeared in white bluish orb's of light.

"Stephanie, what the hell are you doing out here?" Chris demanded, looking at his newly appointed charge with a scolding glare. "don't you know demon's attack at this time of night!"

"Chris, not now," Stephanie shot back irritably, before softening her expression and voice. "I need your help."

"With what-" before he could finish his question, Chris found his answer as he watched Stephanie's gaze shifted from him to what was lying next to her, which made the 22 year old future whitelighter stumble back a little with his eyes wide with shock and maybe a little fear.

"Stephanie, is that a wolf?" Chris asked carefully, staring at the medium sized cream colored wolf that was lying on the ground, it's eyes closed and it's breathing heavy and labored.

"Yes," his charged nodded calmly which took Chris aback. "Chris, this wolf just saved me from a demon, but it got really hurt and need's healing!" Chris paled a little as he quietly swore to himself, completely having forgotten to tell his newest charge that he couldn't heal, due to him only being half whitelighter. Plus whitelighter's couldn't heal animal's.

"Stephanie, I-" Chris started to say but was suddenly cut off as the wolf began to glow with a bright golden light that lasted a second before a young unconscious human girl with long blonde hair took it's place which made both him and Stephanie stumble back, startled.

"She must be a shape-shifter," Chris said, looking at the unconscious girl, "but something's different..." he thought to himself, then suddenly as if a strange powerful force took him over the second he took sight of how much blood was on her shirt and how pale her, Chris gently picked up the girl, whom was surprisingly very light. "I know someone who can help her."

"Do you have a way of getting back to your place?" he asked, looking at his charge while holding the mysterious girl close to him.

"Yeah, my car's not that far from here," Stephanie nodded. "just go get her some help already, I'll be fine."

Chris gave a curt nod, before glancing at the blonde girl that was curled up against his chest.

"Y _ou better be worth for what I'm about to do…"_

As he took one more quick glance at her before orbing out of the park, there was a small feeling inside that told him, she was.

* * *

When he orbed into the living room of the manor, Chris found Piper sitting on the couch with a magazine.

"Oh hey Chris-" his mother began to greet him but stopped instantly when she saw what was in his arms. "Chris, who's that, and what happened to her?!" Piper shot up from her seat and rushed over to him.

"I'll explain later, just call Leo," he told her quickly, carefully putting the girl down onto the couch that Piper was just sitting at.

"Leo!" without any further questions, Piper called for her ex whom appeared instantly, and for the second time in Chris's entire life, he was actually happy to see his father.

"What? What's wrong?" Leo asked, glancing between the two. "Is Wyatt okay?"

"Wyatt's fine, he's sleeping upstairs," Piper soothed him, which seemed to work. "But her on the other hand…" the oldest charmed one pointed toward the girl laying on the coach with blood on her black shirt.

Instantly getting the message, Leo quickly walked over and knelled down next to the girl, holding his hand's over her as they began to glow and heal the stab wound.

"Alright, it's done," the elder told them, getting back up, Chris let out a sigh of relief as he saw that the mysterious girl that saved his charge's life was breathing normally.

"Chris, care to explain now," he turned and saw his mother looking at him with folded arms.

That was never a good thing, especially if you were her kid.

"Not here, I don't want to wake her up," he told them, his tone confused both his parent's, and even himself. "in the kitchen."

Once he had them in the kitchen, and after shutting the door quietly, Chris turned to his future birth parents and began to explain what happened in the last 20 minutes.

"Okay, let me see if I've got this straight," Piper spoke up right after he was done explaining. "That girl in there is a shape-shifter and she got hurt protecting your charge, is that about right?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Chris nodded, holding onto when the explosion came.

After a moment, it did.

"Chris, what the hell were you thinking," Piper demanded angrily. "bringing a shape-shifter here?!"

"I don't know," the sharpness in his tone even surprised him as well as Piper and Leo, but for some strange reason; he didn't care. "but hey, I just thought that since she saved my charge's life, why not do the same for her!"

"Chris, shape-shifter's are known to be evil," Leo spoke up, but there was a firm edge to it.

"Oh yeah, like you've got room to talk," Chris shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris's face paled a little as he realized what he had just done, but he quickly recovered from it.

"Nothing," Chris shook his head. "look, let's just get Phoebe down here and let her use her empath powers to check and see if she's evil or not."

Piper looked like she was going to protest but suddenly stopped.

"Fine," she said curtly, looking at Leo, whom again got the message instantly and with a nod, he orbed out to go get Phoebe.

"I'm calling Paige," Piper said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because if she is evil, we're going to have to have the power of three to vanquish her," Piper told him firmly. "Mr. I-brought-a wolf-shape-shifter-into-the-manor!"

"Fine," Chris sighed, knowing his mother was right. As usual.

"Paige!" Piper called for her youngest sister, whom like Chris and Leo appeared instantly in a white bluish light.

"Alright, I'm here," Paige asked, looking between the two. "what's the problem?"

"Sorry to pull you away from your temp job," Piper apologized, before shooting her unknown future son a glare. "but you'll never believe what Chris just brought into the manor."

Paige raised a confused yet suspicious eyebrow at her future nephew, but before she could get an answer out of either of them, Leo orbed back in, with a very pissed off Phoebe…

"Alright, what the hell is going on here," the middle charmed one demanded. "Leo suddenly orbs in and pulls me away from my and Jason's hotel room, telling me that there's a huge emergency at home?"

"Oh it's a really emergency alright," Piper scoffed, shooting Chris another irritated glare before explaining the situation to both Phoebe and Paige, whom both looked shocked and very pissed.

"Chris, how could you do something so stupid?" Paige demanded.

"Hey, you guys are always on my case that I don't take my whitelighter duties seriously enough," Chris growled. "and Whitelighter's are supposed to protect and serve the magical community, right?!"

"He's right," Leo sighed. "those are our duties and laws."

"Leo-" Piper started to say but he stopped her.

"Look, we brought Phoebe here to see if the girl's evil or not," Leo said, ignoring the heated look he was getting from Piper. "let's just let her do her thing and we'll decide what to do after that."

It took a couple of tense quiet seconds before all three witches agreed, although they didn't look too happy about it.

"Fine," Phoebe sighed, as everyone looked at her. "but if I end up getting turned into wolf chow, I'm haunting the both of you!" she promised, pointing a finger at Chris and Leo, before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

What felt like an eternity, Phoebe slowly walked back into the kitchen five minutes later, her face slightly pale, something in her eyes that had everyone worried.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Paige finally spoke up. "do we vanquish her or not?"

"We're not going to do no such thing!" Phoebe's hard tone took everyone by surprise. "She's not evil…." she spoke in a much softer tone.

"Phoebe, what did you sense in there?" Piper asked carefully.

"She's scared guys, and I mean really scared..." Phoebe told them.

"But she's a shape-shifter," Paige raised an eyebrow. "what would she have to be scared about?"

"I don't know exactly…" Phoebe tried to figure out the right words to say. "she had this some sort of emotional force field or something like that, but I could sense through a part of it, she's running from something…something that's very dark."

"Could it be the demon that she protected Chris's charge from?" Leo asked, clearly disturbed by the news like the rest.

"No," Phoebe shook her head. "whatever this thing is, it's not a demon."

The silence was tense and heavy as everyone processed Phoebe's information, until the empathic witch broke it.

"Guys, I think we should just let her stay here tonight," Phoebe suggested softly.

"What?" Piper exclaimed, clearly stunned by her sister's suggestion. "You want me to allow a girl, whom we don't even know her name and can turn us all into chew toys to sleep here!"

"Piper, you heard Phoebe; she's not evil," Chris defended. "besides, I bet that demon she attacked will try and come looking for her, at least here she'll be protected."

Knowing that she was out voted, Piper let out a sigh before nodding.

"Alright fine," Piper groaned. "I'll go and get an extra blanket from the cupboard."

"I've got to get back to my temp job," Paige said, before orbing out.

"I better get back to Jason," Phoebe nodded. "mind giving me a lift Chris?" looking at Chris, whom was about to protest, but suddenly stopped as he saw the look that she was giving him.

"Sure," Chris sighed, walking over and grabbing Phoebe's hand before they both orbed out.

* * *

When they materialized somewhere in the hotel lobby, Phoebe and Chris looked around it, making sure no one saw them. Luckily no one did.

"Alright, have a goodnight," Chris told her, but right before he even began to orb, Phoebe stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Chris, wait," she told him. "I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking about going back to the manor and keep an eye on our newest house guest." Phoebe rolled her eyes before glaring at him.

"Chris, you know that's not what I meant," she said sternly, folding her arms. "I mean what exactly was going through your head when you decided to bring her to the manor?"

"I honestly Phoebe," Chris sighed, rubbing his neck. "I don't know or even understand it myself, I mean it was the freakiest thing ever when I saw her laying on the ground bleeding, it's like I completely just forgot about everything I came here to prevent and only cared getting her help."

"That is freaky," Phoebe commented, before looking at the whitelighter whom she didn't even know was her nephew kindly. "Look Chris, you did the right thing."

"But I brought a shape-shifter into the manor," Chris shook his head. "what if she's the one that turn's Wyatt evil!"

"Chris, I don't think she's a shape-shifter," Phoebe disagreed.

"What? Then what do you think she is?" Chris asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know Chris," Phoebe shook her head, confused by her own words as well. "look, we'll figure this out tomorrow, once the girl wakes up and tells us why she saved your charge, okay?" Chris nodded slowly, before orbing out.

"At least I hope we will," Phoebe muttered to herself, her eyes flashed for a few moments as she thought about the feeling's she had just sensed at the manor before walking over and taking an elevator that would take her back to her room, and to Jason.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all she wrote for this Ch. I hoped you all liked it and I am so sorry if it was bad, I'm just having one of those emotional days where you're ready to hit anything and anyone that's around :(**_

 _ **Well on a much brighter note, I must be off my lovelies, Remember to read and review.**_ _ **\- Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


End file.
